


Experiments

by anamnesisapproaches



Series: Lullabies - The AU Where Petrel and Faba are Siblings [2]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Colress just never makes an actual appearance, Gore, Implied Researchethicshipping, M/M, Okay so yeah there is quite a bit of blood, So I tagged it as graphic, dont worry, faba is scared, faba likes science, its not the most intense thing though, next one i promise, petrel is worried, well not really it’s actually stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Petrel doesn’t like it when Faba is secretive. It makes him nervous, and worries him. However when he finds out why Faba is trying to remain under cover, even in his own workplace, he understands everything.





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of like a continuation of another fic I wrote called “Soda”
> 
> So you may wanna check that one out first. 
> 
> It actually has Researchethics in it, unlike this one that has only mentioned Researchethics. 
> 
> Without further ado, I present this fic~

Petrel has been at the Aether foundation for about seven months now. In that time, he had done little but wander around. Faba did his best to keep whatever he researched secret, even from Petrel, much to his dismay. They were close, or at least used to have been close, and it pained Petrel to see him be so secretive. However something new had risen in his sibling’s behavior which sparked an interest. 

Whenever Faba would spot his brother, he would become nervous, and find any way possible to slip away. The two had played hide and seek as kids, allowing for Faba to learn the basics of slipping away undetected, despite Petrel being the master of hide and seek at the time. And considering what his current profession is, the former executive seemed to still be the master of such a game. He held the title with pride, very few things making him feel that way. 

The point of mentioning all this is due to the move that Petrel was about to pull. He had seen Faba slip away moments prior to entering a main room, catching only a glimpse of his green clothing. Without wasting a moment, he sprung into action, sprinting in the polar opposite direction that Faba was heading down. After years of playing with his brother, he knew how predictable he could be, Faba’s swift escape being the oldest trick in the book. They both understood the foundation’s layout. 

Faba was slipping around through different rooms, trying to lose Petrel if he was on his tail. Then, after weaving through many different doors at random, the small man went back into the main hall. His little legs carried him quite swiftly, though Petrel had caught onto his tricks after years of time to master and memorize them. 

Faba scurried away to the elevator, and pressed a floor that was normally locked to everyone. However he input a complex password to gain access, which took the scientist to the hidden floor. Petrel noticed that there were metal bars beneath the Elevator, and without a moment’s hesitation, he ran forwards to grab one of the bars, and hold on tightly, waiting for the moving platform to stop. 

It ceased all movements in a dark area. Petrel could hear Faba’s heels clicking on the floor just above him, moving off the metallic platform to the right wing of the lab room. Once Petrel was in the clear, he squirmed up, squeezing through the tight crack between the elevator and the floor only to roll onto a bitter cold surface. It felt freezing in this branch of the foundation. Oddly so. 

Scrambling to his feet, Petrel pattered off in the same direction which Faba went. In order to remain hidden, Petrel stayed behind in the shadows, thanking Arceus and his common sense that he looked better in darker clothing than in stark white. It also came in handy with situations like these. 

Faba walked into a room which had thick metal barriers set up inside, each one torn up by something. The metal looked melted in some places, while wrinkled and even cracked in other spots. How was it possible to crack metal, especially a slab so thick. He inspected Faba as the man pulled out a strange pokeball, which was colored oddly. It’s shell looked almost like it was bound by wire as it was opened, a bolt of red light spewing out its mouth before dropping to the ground, a large chimera Pokémon, more than three times Faba’s size, was standing before him. At first, it’s eyes looked disoriented, a large feathered crest which glowed bright red fluttered until it locked into Faba. 

When looking at Faba face off with the beast, he could see that his brother was acting oddly. He seemed to stagger a little, maybe trip. Only then did he realize that he had been overworking himself again. Things began to click, almost like pieces of a puzzle were slowly being pressed together to form a morbid picture of truth. Faba was tired, to the point of clumsiness. This did not bode well for his current situation. 

“Type: Lull, hold back.” Faba spoke loud and clear, his voice strong despite hitching slightly. Was that it’s name? Type: Lull? Petrel has heard of Type: Full, Type: Null, and It’s true name, Silvally. However he had never heard of this ‘Type: Lull’ before. What was it about, he didn’t know. He was sure the only ones who knew were Faba, and possibly Lusamine. 

“Shhhyaaaa…” the monster hissed, strange tubes attached to it’s back, though meeting nothing on the other end, simply sticking out aimlessly. It looked as if you could take something and attach it to the tube, and run liquid into Type: Lull’s veins. Petrel was snapped out of his thoughts as Faba began to approach the being, carefully reaching out a hand. The small man was visibly shaking, most likely terrified beyond all consolation. Petrel held back, making no sound. Faba reached out as far as he could manage, eventually placing his hand down onto the creature’s snout. It blinked, then tilted its head. 

“Oh…”

Faba began to cry. 

Petrel watched as his brother began to sob, but smiled nonetheless. Something about this interaction had gotten to his brother, causing him to tear up. Faba looked broken in the best of ways, smiling jovially at Type: Lull. The creature cooed, making a soft sound which relaxed both Petrel and Faba. It’s sweet melody relaxed Faba enough to let his guard down. 

This turned out to be a grave mistake, as Petrel accidentally caused a shuffling noise in the corner of the room. Type: Lull’s ears pricked up, and it’s eyes turned red. Something had alerted it, and that something was Petrel. However instead of finding the source of the noise before deciding upon murder, the creature hissed viciously, and slashed whatever lay in front of it. And that something was nothing but Faba. 

Petrel, in the past, never understood how much red contrasts starkly against white. The gashed areas bled horribly, Faba practically collapsing after such a powerful hit from Crush Claw. Petrel shrieked, revealing himself to intervene. He did not waste a moment as to protect his brother, steadying himself between the attacker and the victim. Type: Lull screeched hideously at them both, it’s crazed behavior having been triggered by Petrel’s presence. He could feel its gaze spike fear into his soul. 

“Back off!” Petrel spat, trying his best to keep upright as the beast growled viciously. It paced from side to side, confusedly glancing between Petrel and Faba before opening its mouth and blazing a great plums of fire from it’s gaping mouth, crimson crest glowing. Petrel shrieked, rolling behind one of the barriers, trying to drag Faba with him. The flames got to the green man’s foot, making him holler in pain. 

“What the actual hell are you doing here, Petrel?!” Faba seemed genuinely pissed at this revelation. His voice wavered in deep fear unlike anything Petrel had heard. He was fine with his brother knowing about his relationship with Colress…. However this was a completely different beast. Faba had a claw mark running down his body, which had cut into his vulnerable abdomen. His white clothing had become stained already, and red liquid dribbled from his body. 

“I saw you get attacked by that beast!” Petrel hissed, holding Faba close. Whenever he could see Type: Lull approach, he would scramble away, all the while pulling Faba’s weak form with him. Petrel now understood why there were barricades, and was very thankful for them. 

“I had it under control…. It was…. I’ve been working on this for months and I finally got through…” Faba huffed. Something about his tone changed. It went from royally pissed off, to something more despaired. However agonizing pain was ripe in his soul, and silently screamed for help. Time was of the essence, with each moment passed, the wounds caused more loss of blood. 

Petrel heard something, and held a hand just over Faba’s mouth to quiet his heavy breathing. The thing’s claws made loud unpleasant sounds as it prowled, desiring to find them. Desiring to attack them. Desiring to devour them. This fact made Petrel’s survival instants burst into action as he could slowly begin to understand the creature’s patterns. 

“What is that thing??” Petrel whispered, needing more information about this specific Pokémon before jumping into action. When he got no reply, Petrel shook his brother, who snapped out of being spaced out. 

“It’s Type: Lull. You know about Type: Full and Type: Null…. After those experiments were failures, everyone, including myself, gave up on the RKS project…” The scientist was cut off as Petrel moved both of them to the next barrier. Petrel could see it’s pokeball not too far away. He just needed to get closer. “...But after Gladion and that kid somehow helped the failed experiments become successful ones…. I thought to try my luck with a new Type..” Faba’s voice shook. He sounded stressed and ashamed. 

“You made a new Type: Full prototype?!” Petrel gasped, immediately regretting it as the vicious Pokémon screamed before charging after them. It attacked the barrier, almost hitting the pair in the process. 

“No- Not Type: Full. It’s name is Type: Lull, I tried it some new things..” Faba clarified. Petrel gave him a look, prompting him to continue. “It’s purpose isn’t just to attack and kill Ultra Beasts. It’s also able to sing to them and make the Ultra Beasts calm down…”

“Why, why in the name of Arceus would you EVER want that? It just means it’ll be calm for a few moments!” Petrel could see the pokeball, it’s polished surface reflecting an image of the Type: Lull. Never had he ever felt his heart beat so hard. 

“Because I want to research the Ultra Beasts…. I understand their dangers even more now, ever since that kid came and caught all those Ultra Beasts… However the specimens we have aren’t cooperating anymore, and we’ve run out of new things to try on them... We need new specim—” Faba tried to clarify, but doubled over and seemed to hold in a cough. When his mouth opened, a small bit of blood came out, flinging Petrel into a panic. 

“Y’know what, tell me later, we don’t have the time.” Petrel gently placed Faba down, freezing into place as the beast killer sent another flamethrower at them. He was barely able to get them under cover before the scorching heat burned them alive. The flamethrower was stronger than a normal one. Type: Lull made loud shrieks and coughs, sounding almost scared, which made Petrel feel bad for it. After all, it must suck if you’re an experiment that is locked up in a lab somewhere. However with the aggressive behavior that was currently being exhibited, he can’t blame Faba for doing so. 

Just when Petrel thought it was safe, he sprung into action. He left his brother behind a barricade, jumping out into the open to face off against the killer Pokémon. He swiftly pulled out his trusty Weezing, relaying it over close to Silvally’s head. He took a deep breath before calling an order, trusting the fact that his Pokémon could take a Crush Claw and survive. It did, luckily. The experiment began charging a flamethrower once more. 

“Use Smokescreen, but only near that thing’s head!” Petrel called out, and the Pokémon did so, opening it’s gaping mouth to put a haze around it’s head. The flammable gas quickly caught on fire, causing a small yet prominent explosion around Type: Lull’s Head. It bellowed in pain, thrashing about like a crazed animal. During the distraction, Petrel jumped into action, reaching out desperately for its pokeball. However the beast was clever, and heard Petrel move. It launched itself after him, pinning the lanky man to the ground. 

It was only then, beneath it’s sharp claws, did he truly began to appreciate it as a living being. It’s fur was a shiny and rich cream hue, and it’s eyes glinted slightly green, much like the scientist’s eyes. It’s beak-like mouth opened up, about to bite. However, the literal weight upon his chest was lifted as the Type: Lull’s body was lifted off, turning red and returning to its pokeball. Faba has managed to crawl his way over, and call the creature back just in time. 

Faba rested his head on the floor, utterly exhausted. Petrel took a moment to relax, before getting up and scooping Faba into his arms. The small scientist groaned in pain, though he clutched the pokeball like it was a dear friend. Petrel pondered upon this for a moment before hearing the scientist whisper. 

“Don’t… Tell Lusamine…. Please…. She’ll kill him…. He can get better…” and there it was. It seemed that Faba cared deeply for the creature which almost killed them both. “Say it was an Ultra Beast that did it…. Please…”

As much as Petrel hated to withhold such important information from the people who were going to fix Faba up, seeing how much he cared for the beast killer melted Petrel’s heart, making him agree without hesitation. 

“Okay, I won’t… Let’s just get you to the hospital wing, now. Don’t talk any more than you already have…”

Petrel made haste, running the best he could while holding Faba in his arms. At some point, his brother passed out, losing consciousness to the mass amount of blood he lost between getting attacked and arriving at the desk. They didn’t even ask what had happened, simply pulling Faba away from his sibling to run procedures. 

So many questions rose up in Petrel’s mind. Faba was hiding a lot from everyone else, the more he thought. He was hiding his romantic relationship with Colress, and hiding what appeared to be crippling fears of Lusamine. He was hiding Type: Lull, and so many other things as well. And speaking of Type: Lull, what was up with it? Would it be dangerous to let Faba continue his work with such a Pokémon? Would it be wrong to let him continue the work, or would Faba suffer in the process of separation? 

There was too much to think about. So much, that Petrel found it better to ignore the burning questions for now to visit Faba’s room, texting Colress to come swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me clarify some things about Type: Lull. 
> 
> The meaning of its name regards how it is made to not only fight, but “Lull” Ultra Beasts to make them easier to catch. Type: Lull is a more honed version of Type: Full, better created to work side-by-side with Faba himself. 
> 
> Ever since Gladion and the Player Character evolved their Type: Nulls into Silvally’s, he realized that he in fact really desired to get one, and eventually fell in love with the pokemon’s Very existence. However, since the third Type: Null has died, he needed to create a new one, this bringing Type: Lull to life. 
> 
> Depending on the memory Type: Lull has downloaded, it learns a specific elemental attack. In this case, Faba was seeing the effects of a Fire Memory in its system. He has Fire, Grass, and Psychic memories, the rest were given to the player character. 
> 
> Type: Lull is more violent than how the Type: Full’s used to be, as they now can have two memory disks in their system. This means that Type: Lull can be a Psychic/Fire Type, or a Grass/Fire Type. It’s signature attack varies on its primary type (meaning that it’ll shift to a Fire type attack if the Type: Lull is Fire/Psychic.)
> 
> Faba specifically engineered his Type: Lull to be shiny, as well. He wanted it to be special. 
> 
> It’s all really complicated, and I’ll probably spill some more info on it later. But for now, thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: I made art for this fic! Check it out:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/afflatusaura/art/Lull-and-Sleep-802778806?ga_submit_new=10%3A1561235196


End file.
